


Philip's Imaginary Friend

by amaltheasshole



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: I love the attention, Multi, Not that i dont like it, Pip is too cute, This is my most popular story and it makes me a bit mad tbh, pure for this world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 17:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10392177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaltheasshole/pseuds/amaltheasshole
Summary: "What's he look like?""He has a hole in his chest."





	

“Have you noticed Philip’s been rather distant lately?” Eliza asked, concernedly. Alex looked up from his paper to his wife, who stood at the other end of the room, looking through a bookshelf.  
“What do you mean?” Alex asked. He hadn’t really noticed. Maybe because he was more concerned with his work.  
“He hasn’t been very involved with us,” She started. “And I keep hearing him talking to himself in his room.”  
“He’s probably just worried about something. His birthday is coming up, after all.” Alexander shrugged.  
Eliza sighed. “Maybe you’re right. I’m still worried.”  
“He’ll be fine, don’t worry about it.” Alex reassured, going back to writing.

\---

“Do you think Dad will like my drawing?”   
Alexander heard his child speak from within his room, and chuckled to himself, and pushed open the door to his son’s room, but only saw Philip.  
An Imaginary Friend, huh? That explains his distance from his family. He must be caught up with his new friend.   
“Hey, kiddo.” Alex greeted, getting Philip’s attention. Philip smiled and waved. “Who are talkin’ to?”  
“My friend John!” Philip exclaimed.   
“Oh,” Alex laughed. John. Such a Generic name. Maybe Philip would be more creative with his looks. “What does he look like?”  
“He has a hole in his chest.” Philip explained, shrugging.  
Alex froze. “O-Oh…” Alex stuttered. How the hell do you respond to THAT? “Uh, how did he get it?” Alex asked.  
Philip paused, looking up to the wall. “He says he was shot by someone after a war.”  
Alex just stood there in shock. This was unusual, especially for an eight-year-old. “So, um…” Alex tried to take the conversation somewhere else, but Philip was not helping.  
“I don’t think so either.” He said to the wall, once again.  
“What did he say?” Alex asked.  
“He said you don’t understand.” Philip shrugged, before speaking again. “Sorry.”  
“What did he say now?”  
“I made him sound like an ass.”  
“Pip, you can’t say that…” Alex warned.  
“Sorry.” Philip apologized. “John seems guilty as well.”  
Alex sighed. “Well, I’ll leave you to it.” He said, leaving to room, not shutting the door. He wanted to hear a bit more, but didn’t want to pry. So he just left him alone.  
He was worried, to say the least. His child was imagining someone who was most likely dead, and was swearing at him. He just wanted to make sure he was okay.

\---

“I hope I didn’t make you seem like a bad person.” Philip said.   
“Nah, you’re okay, kiddo.” John reassured, trying to ruffle Philip’s hair, but his hand going through.  
“Dad seemed kinda worried.” Philip noticed. “I hope he’s not scared.”  
“I don’t think he realizes who I am.” John sighed and chuckled. “I’m sure he’ll realize soon enough, though.”  
“You said you knew him right?” Philip asked.  
“Yep.” John smiled. “During the war, even before it.”  
“Oh cool!” Philip exclaimed.   
“He got in a ton of fights back then.” John started. “Specifically with Charles Lee.”  
“Oh, I wanna hear!” Philip exclaimed. “Tell me!”  
“Where do I begin…”

\---

“Oh!” Philip recalled, making his parents look up to him from the other side of the dinner table. “Hey, Dad?”   
“Yeah, Pip?” Alex asked. Eliza looked up as well, hoping to help answer the question if possible.  
“Did you actually fall off of your horse?” Philip asked. “Do you actually have the scar on your arm from it?”  
Alex and Eliza froze. Eliza glanced to Alex, who returned the look of concern. Alex opened his mouth, gesturing his hands trying to find the right words. Quite common for a writer.  
“Ph-Philip, how do you know about that?” Alex asked, looking to his song with worry.  
“John told me…” Philip explained, hesitating when seeing his parents expressions. “Am I in trouble?  
“No, Pip, it’s just-” Alex started.  
“Philip, we’re worried about you…” Eliza explained for him.   
“Why?”  
“...Philip, this John is telling you things you shouldn’t know....” Alex explained.  
“Well, he knows it.” Philip shrugged, taking a bite of his food. “He told me about it.”  
Alex groaned. “Pip, He’s not real.” He said before he could stop himself. Philip made a face of confusion.  
“What do you mean?” Philip asked, tilting his head. “Dad, He’s sitting right next to you. You’ve upset him!” Philip pouted.   
Eliza sighed. “Hey, why don’t you go calm him down? Y’know let him cheer up.”  
Philip shrugged. “He seems to prefer being around Dad. But I’ll try. C’mon, John! I wanna show you my poems!” Philip said, looking to Eliza for permission to be excused. She nodded, and Philip jumped out of his seat and walked up the stairs to his room.  
Alex sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “This is too much for me…” He breathed.  
“Alexander, have you ever even mentioned the scar?” Eliza asked, trying to rationalize the situation. Alex shook his head. “Has he seen it?”  
“I haven’t explicitly shown him or anything, and he’s never asked before.” Alex answered, shaking his head.  
“Alex, I’m really worried.” Eliza started.  
“Yeah, so am I.” Alex groaned, laying back in the chair. “Maybe Martha told him recently?”  
“Probably.” Eliza agreed, sighing. “We’ll have to ask next time we see her.”  
\---

“You okay?” Philip asked. John sighed and laughed.  
“Pip?” He teased. “Is that your new nickname?”  
Philip pouted and flushed. “Only Mommy and Dad can call me that!”  
“Awe, why can’t I call you that?” John asked.  
“It’s embarassing.” Philip explained.  
“No,” John said. “I think it’s cute!”  
“That’s why it’s embarassing.”   
John sighed, and shifted position to look Philip in the eyes. “Philip, be happy you have such an amazing family.” John sighed. “Your dad never got to have that.”  
“What happened?” Philip asked, tilting his head again.   
“His father left early in his life, and his mother was really sick.” John explained, looking at nothing in particular.  
“Oh…”  
“Yeah, it affected him quite a bit.” John said.  
“I hope that doesn’t happen to me.”  
“You never know.”  
“Oh! Do you wanna see my poems?” Philip asked, cherrily. John chuckled.  
“Sure thing, Pip!”

\---

“I’m pretty sure I never mentioned that, I’m afraid.” Martha said.  
“Then how did Philip know about it?” Eliza asked.  
“I’m not sure…” Martha pondered. “Did he say anything about who told him?”  
“He mentioned his imaginary friend, John.” Eliza answered.  
“John?” Martha perked up. “Didn’t Alex have a friend named John?”  
“Yes, but John isn’t with us anymore…” Eliza said, looking downwards.  
“Oh, my condolences.” Martha affirmed. “But, do you think he has anything to do with it?”  
“No, he died only months after Philip was born.” Eliza explained. “But even then, he was in South Carolina when Philip was born, as well.”  
“Then, I’m afriad I can’t offer any help.” Martha sighed. “Maybe you should ask a doctor about this kind of stuff?”  
“I did, but the doctor only offered treatments that could harm Philip, and I don’t want that.” ELiza explained. Speak of the devil, Philip peaked his head into the room.  
“Mrs. Washington, do you wanna see my drawing?” Philip asked.  
“Oh, sure thing, Philip!” Martha smiled, holding her hand out to take the paper from Philip. She studied the drawing for a minute, before her lips curled downwards. “It’s very nice, Philip! Do you mind if I show it to your mother?”  
“Sure!” Philip agreed, smiling. “I’ll be in the kitchen, not stealing a snack!” Philip laughed, running out of the room, Eliza laughing.  
“Elizabeth, you’re going to wanna see this…” Martha breathed, pulling Eliza by her sleeve, bringing her closer to the drawing.  
It was a small pencil drawing of none other than Philip’s friend, John. Complete with freckles, a blue coat, and a hole in his chest.

\---

John sighed. “You overwork yourself, Alexander.” He whispered, knowing well Alex couldn’t hear him. He reached out and tapped Alex’s shoulder, making him shiver slightly.  
Alexander was focused on writing something, quite intently as well. The only noise in the room was Alexander’s breathing and the scratching of the pen on the paper.  
“God, I wish you could see me.” John sighed. But that woudln’t happen anytime soon, as only Philip could see John.   
“Maybe I could just...talk. Without you judging me?” John asked. He sighed. “Maybe not.” He could feel the anxiety that Alex would start hearing him suddenly.   
The noise of the door creaking open brought Alexander and John back to reality. Philip peeped his head into the room. And smiled when he saw John. John chuckled and waved to Philip, who waved back.  
“Hey dad!” Philip greeted Alexander. “I was looking for John, sorry! He wandered away while I was drawing!” He explained. Alexander sighed.  
“Don’t worry, Pip.” Alex excused, going back to writing. “Go have fun.”  
“I was planning on it!” Philip smiled. “Come on, John! I want you to see the drawings I made!”  
John laughed. “Sure thing, kiddo! On my way.”  
The two ran out into the living room. Philip slid onto his knees when he reached his drawings. “You’ll scuff your knees like that, Philip!” Eliza scoffed.  
“Sorry, mom!” Philip said. “So, here are some of my drawings!” He introduced, as John sat down, criss-cross. “Here’s one of dad and mom,” He said, pointing to one. “Then one of me,” Pointing to another. “The one of yo- wait where did I put it?” He said to himself, looking around.  
“Oh yeah, I gave it to Mrs. Washington!” He recalled.  
John laughed. “You’re forgetful.” He said, trying to ruffle Philip’s hair again. “Don’t worry, these drawings are great, kiddo!”   
“Really?” Philip bubbled. “Thanks!”  
John giggled. “No problem, buddy!”

\---

Eliza sighed, seeing the look on Alexander’s face as he looked at the drawing. His face went pale, and his mouth went agape.  
“It’s…” He stuttered.  
“Yeah. That’s why I wanted to show you.” Eliza crossed her arms.  
“This has to just be a coincidence…” Alex insisted.  
“Are you serious, Alex?!” Eliza barked. “Alexander, he knows about Laurens, you can’t deny it!”  
“How would he know?” Alex argued. “I’ve never once mentioned him around Philip!”  
“Maybe he overheard something!” Eliza said. “I don’t know!”  
“No, no, that doesn’t explain how he knows what he looks like.” Alex shook his head. “It just doesn’t make sense.”  
“Alexander, you know I can’t help with this part.” Eliza sighed. “He was your ‘friend’ longer than he was mine.”  
Alexander sighed, resting on his elbows, his hands covering his eyes. He laughed slightly. “How are we supposed to tell him about his relation to us?” He asked, rubbing his eye.  
“You knew him better than me.” Eliza reminded.  
“Doesn’t mean you can’t participate.” Hamilton joked.  
Eliza sighed. “I’m worried, okay? What if Philip learns something bad?”  
“Like what?” Alex asked. She gives him a look. “Oh. Oh.”

\---

Philip peaked into the study. Good. Eliza convinced him to sleep for once.  
“You sure about this, John?” Philip asked, looking up to John.  
“Trust me. I think I know where to look first.” John said, stepping towards the desk. “Wow, he’s a real messy worker still?”  
“He doesn’t sleep much.” Philip explained. “Or play with me.”  
“That’s not good!” John exclaimed, looking at the desk drawers. “Ah, here it is!”  
Philip looked up, going up to John, setting the candle on the table. He looked at the drawer, and pulled it open, seeing a few letters. “Oh! These are from you?” He asked. John nodded.  
Philip sat down and read the second letter, mostly because John wouldn’t let him read the first. Philip finished reading it and set it down.  
“You two liked each other?” Philip asked, confused. “I didn’t know that was a thing someone could do.”  
“Yep!” John smiled. “Just not widely accepted.”  
“Wow…” Philip pondered. “Does that mean I could date a boy?”  
“Well, yeah, but you have to be careful about it. Like I said, not everyone accepts it.” John started to regret this decision slightly.  
Then the door opened.  
Yep, regret this decision completely.  
“Philip?” Alex asked, rubbing his eyes. “What are you doing in my office this late?”  
Philip looked to John. John shook his head.  
“I couldn’t sleep…” He lied. He felt bad. He hadn’t lied much before.   
“You could’ve come to us, Pip.” Alex smiled softly. Goddammit, that smile always made John melt. And he almost did before he caught himself. “C’mon, Pip, Let’s get you to-” Alex paused, looking at the scene behind Philip, who was now standing as if to hide it.  
“Philip, were you reading my letters?” Alex asked.  
“Not exactly.” Philip shrugged. “You didn’t write them.”  
“Philip, no!” John whispered.  
“...Philip, who’s letters were you reading?” Alex asked, awaiting the inevitable.  
“...My friend John’s.” Philip whispered.  
Alex couldn’t take this anymore. “Philip, please. John isn’t real, stop this right now.”  
Philip felt his stomach drop. “But, Dad, He is real! Dad, He’s right next to me!” Philip looked towards John. “Dad, you’ve upset him!”  
“Philip, He’s not real!” Philip could hear the strain in Alex’s voice. “Please…”  
“Dad, he’s crying, please stop!” Philip pleaded, trying to help his friend. Suddenly Alex was against the wall, hugging his knees, hiding his face.   
“He’s not real. He’s not real. He’s n-not real…” Alex kept repeating to himself. Philip walked up to him and sat down next to him.   
“Are you okay, Dad?” Philip asked, grabbing Alex’s arm. “Both me and John want to know…”   
“I don’t know.” Alex whispered. He felt something cold touch his shoulder, and shivered.  
No matter what Alex would tell himself, Both John and Philip were there for him if he needed them. Even If he couldn’t see them.


End file.
